Crew AI
Crew AI are non-playable characters that can be enabled or disabled by the host of a lobby. They act as allies to the players of the Payday Gang. ''PAYDAY: The Heist'' The team AI in the first game is fairly bog-standard as far as bots go, capable of mimicking basic functionalities of a real player such as attacking enemies, notifying the player of special enemies (albeit not marking them) and reviving allies in bleedout. Other than that their coding is relatively limited, as they cannot deploy consumables, control civilians or performing hostage trades. Unlike players, bots being charged by a Cloaker will be cuffed instead of downed. ''PAYDAY 2'' In'' PAYDAY 2'', Crew AI have been made substantially more useful than in the first game, especially after the Henchmen update. While not differing that much from the first game by principle, there have been several major tweaks to their AI logics. In loud gameplay, Crew AI will assist players by attacking law enforcement and following players around the map. If another heister is downed, the Crew AI will attempt to revive them. In stealth gameplay, Crew AI will idle in one position, typically at the spawn point or the van. Crew AI cannot be detected by guards, cameras, or civilians, even if they are in restricted areas. Crew Boosts and Crew Abilities are both active in stealth gameplay. Each team AI possess 2,000 hitpoints on Overkill difficulty and scales according to the chosen risk level. Henchmen Update On day 8 of The Search for Kento, Crew AI were given a significant boost in functionality. Among other things, hosts were given the ability to equip Crew AI with customized weapons. Players can also issue Crew AI commands, like stay (Z by default on PC), or follow (F by default on PC). Although following was present prior to the Henchmen update, the ability to command AI to stay put is very useful, especially in defending chokepoints or objectives. Additionally, they now possess the ability to carry lootbags (by tossing a bag at one) and can drop them on command. Customization The Henchmen update also added in the Crew Management interface, which allows for the customization of AIs' weapons and masks. Additionally, Crew AIs can be imbued with unique buffs in the form of Crew Boosts and Crew Abilities, which are special perks that significantly alter the behavior and capabilities of both the AIs and the players. Each AI can equip one preferred character, one mask, one weapon, one Crew Ability, and one Crew Boost, although Crew Abilities and Boosts must be unlocked with Continental coins before they can be equipped. Crew Abilities cost each to unlock, while Crew Boosts cost each. Lastly, the player can specify up to three heisters who will accompany them as bots, referred to by the interface as "Loadouts" when playing alone. Any "owned" heister can be selected with the exception of the one the player is currently playing as. In the event another player drops into a running game, they will replace these "Loadout" bots from a bottom-up order (e.g. a bot group containing Sydney, Chains and John Wick will have the drop-in player replacing Wick). Crew Weapons The three crew AIs can each be assigned a primary weapon from the player's stockpile if they so choose, and can utilize most of them save for Akimbo weaponry, the Vulcan Minigun, Flamethrower, grenade launchers, bows and the OVE9000 saw. If the assigned weapon(s) have skins applied, they will be visible during gameplay. Crew Abilities 20% more ammunition. This bonus is increased by +20% for every other AI present. }} Crew Boosts External Links *Announcement Page *The Search for Kento Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)